Going Under
by Rinette34
Summary: Cam Fisher is in love with Alicia, and she accepts. That's when everything goes wrong. Massie kicks her out, and Claire plans something against Alicia so terrible, everyone is stunned. Then, Chris, her ex rapes her. Will she ever be the same again? R


"_It's time for our sophomore year, and nothing can tear us apart. Lie. Everything will tear us apart. From friends to boyfriends to LBR's, nothing will keep is together for long."_

_It's that time, as tenth graders, Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, Dylan Marvil, Derrick Harrington, Cam Fisher, Josh Hotz, Kemp Hurley, and Chris Plovert face their biggest challenges yet._

_Cam Fisher is in love with the beautiful, stunning, and very sweet Alicia Nicole Rivera, but it will never be that simple ever again. Alicia is wavering, and Claire Lyons, his now ex-girlfriend hates him._

Alicia walked towards him, tears on her cheeks as he took in her broken eyes. Cam frowned, and pulled her into a full-bodied hug.

"What happened?" He questioned as she sniffled into his leather jacket. Alicia bit her lip, and met his comforting gaze readily.

"Massie kicked me out of the PC because of…well, Claire told her about us." Cam froze, and his hate for Claire and Massie worsened. Claire was just jealous, and Massie was blind to Claire's deception. Alicia never meant any harm, yet harm was coming back to her. Cam kissed her lips, and shook his head.

"You don't need them, Alicia when you have me," He reminded her. "I'll always love you, no matter what. Screw Claire. And Massie." Alicia smiled, and kissed him back, melting in his arms. Cam smiled. He had never felt this way with Claire before. Or Olivia Ryan. This love was something more passionate. Deeper and more affectionate. And, he was finally letting himself be sincere.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" She asked, her tone sweet, yet alluring at the same time. Cam shrugged as they walked together back inside towards the lunch room.

"Maybe we can hang at my place," He suggested. Alicia smiled, as they walked into the lunchroom, and everything stopped.

~Lunchroom~

"Massie, she's with him!" Claire whined. Rolling her amber eyes, Massie stabbed at her Caesar salad. The truth was, Alicia had been her best friend. But, she had had to kick her out because Claire was also her friend. She really wanted Alicia back in, but that was looking very unlikely…

"Why are we mad at her again?" Dylan Marvil asked, just as her boyfriend, Josh Hotz came towards them. Dylan grinned, and he grinned back. Claire gritted her teeth, and resisted the urge to smack the red-head out of her chair.

"That bitch stole Cam from me, and expects to stay in the PC," Claire growled, acting like the grudge-holding LBR she was. Kristen tapped her nails against the table and watched Alicia across the room. The truth was, Kristen and Alicia had been close friends since forever. It was hard to see her go because of Claire Lyons, whom no one really cared for. And Massie saw that to.

"I think we should invite Alicia back in," Massie said, looking around at all of her friends. "Alicia's our best friend, and I hate to see her go." Kristen breathed a sigh of relief, and Dylan smiled faintly. But, Claire shook her head.

"Are you kidding me, Mass?" She shrieked. "What about Cam?" Massie shot her a look, and rolled her amber eyes in her direction.

"Because, Alicia was my best friend way before you, and Cam professed his love for Alicia, and not the other way around." Claire scowled, as Alicia and Cam stood in front of them.

"Having fun?" She snapped, her voice dripping with anger and disdain. Massie exchanged a look with Kristen before beginning.

"Alicia, we're inviting you back in the PC."

"Wow. Funny how you only realize how wrong you are after the damage is already done, Massie Block," She snarled, leaving everyone in shock. "If you guys were really my friends, you would've never kicked me out in the first place." With those last words, Alicia sailed away at top speed, for once with Cam at her heels.

"I can't believe we pushed her away like that," Kristen whispered, shaking her head. Dylan nodded.

"I know. I guess we're ex friends forever." Massie shook her head firmly.

"It's not over yet," She reminded them. "We can somehow show Alicia how sorry we are." The others voiced there agreement, while Claire shook her head in anger. Why did the PC need Alicia so much? Why did they want her friendship, even when she had stolen Claire's boyfriend? Claire didn't know why Alicia was so important to everyone, but she planned on finding out, and hurting Alicia in the process.

~Hallway~

"I love you, Alicia. I should've never broken up with you," Chris said, stepping in closer to her. Alicia stared at him, confused and shaken.

"Well, I agree, but you know I've moved on with Cam, Chris," She murmured, taking a step back. "You can't do this to me." Chris stared into her eyes, shaking his brown curls.

"You were mine first, Alicia. But, was it worth it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Losing all your friends? Having Claire hate you?" Alicia glared. How dare he bring up her ex-friends?

"Yes, it was worth it, Chris," She said harshly. "Cam is my life now. He's so much more than your average boyfriend. He makes me feel…unique." Chris snorted, causing Alicia's heart to fall.

"Key word, feel," He snapped, rolling his eyes unfeelingly. This wasn't the Chris Alicia knew. Someone mean and cold had taken his place.

"I really need to go," She said, tears gathering in her eyes. "I can't take this pressure anymore." As she turned to go, he stepped in front of her, and gripped her arm.

"Cam wasn't your first love, Alicia." Alicia snatched her arm away.

"You're right, it was Josh," She said. Chris shook his head angrily.

"Alicia, you should be with me, not Cam. I took care of you. I never hurt you…" Alicia closed her eyes.

"You cheated on me with Cam," She whispered, choking on her own tears. "How do you explain that?" Chris opened his mouth, but nothing came out as tears ran down Alicia's cheeks as she remembered sitting in her room sobbing while Chris was making out with Claire Lyons behind her back. He thought she would never find out…

"Yeah, just like I thought," She sniffled, jerking away from him, and hurrying down the hall, tears blinding her. Chris had hurt her, and now he wanted her back. While she was extremely happy with Cam.

Would Chris try and pull anything? Alicia already knew the answer.

Yes, Chris would try and do anything to win her back. Even by force.


End file.
